Himatsubushi
Himatsubushi (ひまつぶし, Killing Time) is the first album by Team Syachihoko. It was released on August 20, 2014 under unBORDE. The album was released in three editions: Kiku-Ban, Miru-Ban and Odoru-Ban. Kiku-Ban is the regular edition and its first press has a special price release, while Miru-Ban is the limited edition with a DVD bonus of their Nakano Sun Plaza concert and Odoru-Ban is the limited edition with a 40-page how-to dance booklet. The album debuted on #3 in both Oricon Daily and Weekly Ranking, selling approximately 19,608 copies in the first week. Details The album is described as an ambitious project showing the further evolution of the group with a variety of genres of music.Natalie Power Push - Himatsubushi Interview The album name is an anagram to Hitsumabushi, a Nagoya local cuisine which is eaten in three different stage, hence the three versions of the single. The back side of each of jacket cover reveal each of the picture of the cuisine. The cover of the Kiku-Ban (Listening Edition) depicted the members aboard a ship this is a reminiscent of Seven Lucky Gods in Japanese mythology (Shichi Fukujin) and become a word play on Syachi Fukujin.Natalie - しゃちほこ、“しゃち福神”やアンドロイドに The album is opened with the track SPACE Himatsubushi, which acted as their "introductory song" and having a hip-hop DJ ZEN-LA-ROCK as the narrator.Natalie - ZEN-LA-ROCK、しゃちほこに楽曲提供DEF!!! It contains 13 tracks, with new 9 songs. The album is closed with Otome Juken Sensou, Ando described the setlist can be enjoyed just like when one is in the live concert. The album was first announced in the Oasis 21 free live event on June 28, 2011.Natalie - しゃちほこ、フリーライブで完全燃焼＆「ひまつぶし」報告 Tracklist #SPACE Himatsubushi supported by ZEN-LA-ROCK #Shuto Iten Keikaku (首都移転計画, Capital Relocation Plan) #Dakishimete Anthem (抱きしめてアンセム, Embracing Anthem) #Ndatte!! (んだって!!, "They Said!!") #Ai no Chikyuusai (愛の地球祭, The Earth Festival of Love) #Ii Kurashi (いいくらし, Good Life) #I Don't Care (アイドンケア) #Akamiso BLOOD (赤味噌Blood) #colors #Akeboshi (明け星, Morning Star) #Yoroshiku Jinrui (よろしく人類, Regards to the Humankind) #Country Girl (カントリーガール) #Otome Juken Sensou (乙女受験戦争, Girl's Examination War) Album Informations *SPACE Himatsubushi supported by ZEN-LA-ROCK **Lyrics: ZEN-LA-ROCK **Composer and Arrangement: ANNE BEATS *Shuto Iten Keikaku **Lyrics: Naoki Takada **Composer: Naoki Takada and Shintaro "Growth" Izutsu **Arrangement: Shintaro "Growth" Izutsu *Dakishimete Anthem **Lyrics, Composer, and Arrangement: Takashi Asano (SUPA LOVE) *Ndatte!! **Lyrics: Chihara Junior **Composer and Arrangement: Tsutaya Koichi *Ai no Chikyuusai **Lyrics: Koji Miyashita **Composer and Arrangement: Minoru Komorita *I Don't Care **Lyrics, Composer, and Arrangement: Hiroshi Okazaki, Gyo Kitagawa *Akamiso BLOOD **Lyrics, Composer: Shihori **Arrangement: Daichi *colors **Lyrics, Composer: Yusuke Koide **Arrangement: Shunsuke Tsuri *Akeboshi **Lyrics: Takeshi Kitamura **Composer: Takeshi Kitamura, Yoichi Tanoe **Arrangement: Junichi Matsumoto *Yoroshiku Jinrui **Lyrics, Composer and Arrangement: youth case *Country Girl **Lyrics, Composer, and Arrangement: Takashi Asano (SUPA LOVE) *Otome Juken Sensou **Lyrics, Composer, and Arrangement: Takashi Asano (SUPA LOVE) Featured Members *Honoka Akimoto *Nao Sakura *Yuzu Ando *Yuzuki Oguro *Haruna Sakamoto *Chiyuri Ito Chart Positions Oricon References External Links *Warner Music Japan page Navigation Category:2014 Albums Category:2012 Releases Category:Team Syachihoko Albums Category:Team Syachihoko Releases Category:Team Syachihoko